Pregnancy Pact
by CastlesQueen
Summary: A story of 5 teenage girls who have decided they wanted to have babies so they and try to use whatever methods that they can to snag a guy but will the guys step up or step down when they find out what the girl's have done.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Let's make a pact ." 15 year old Izzie Stevens said to her friends Meredith Yang,  
>and April Kepner.<p>

"What sort of pact?" Cristina Yang asked curiously

"A baby pact,let's all have babies." Izzie said excitedly and the group around the table was giving her the 'are you serious' kind of look while Cristina looked mildly bored and disinterested which was not surprising given her distaste for children.

Meredith Grey looked at her friend wondering what the hell Izzie was thinking it's not as if she didn't want children she did but she was only 15 and a whole life waiting for her,besides why did her friend want one now?

She looked at Izzie who sat there looking unbelievably perky "Iz is everything okay?"

"Yes why do you ask?" Iz asked now looking a little nervous and swept away a lock of blonde hair that fell across her face.

"Are you sick or something? i mean you wouldn't bring up having a baby if you weren't." April Kepner a blue eyed brunette pointed out.

Izzie just laughed and shook her head "No i mean i'm fine i just want a baby now while i'm still this young you know what i mean?"

Meredith and the rest of the group just shook their heads" Iz it's not that we don't want kids we do somewhere down the road preferably after college do you see where we're coming from?" Meredith asked as April and Cristina nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on think about all the fun we could have raising babies together it would be fun." Izzie insisted

"Some of us have plans to become a doctor and not staying home and raising brats all day."Cristina muttered.

Meredith tended to agree with Cristina except for the raising brats all day part she looked forward to having kids someday with the right guy and there was plenty of time for that later and right now she had no intention of dating anyone well except for the cute senior who kept checking her out then maybe but for the moment she was dateless in Seattle.

"If we for whatever reason decide to do this we need a guy to help us and right now i don't have one to make one with."Meredith said dryly

Izzie looked at Cristina and April who nodded in some sort of agreement "Well there's that senior you have a crush on who would more than willing to help you out."Izzie said

Meredith blushed "No i'm not going to ask him for help beside's he a senior why would he be interested in someone like me."

"Your beautiful and funny and smart what guy wouldn't want you?" Izzie asked

"Geez i don't know i have them all lined up." Meredith said sarcastically and watched as her friends laugh causing her to smile she supposed she wasn't bad looking per say with her long blonde hair and green eyes that many girl's envy and a tiny frame which didn't scream model but it worked for her and appearently so did the hot guy.

"Mer if you put a little more effort into it you could get the guy." Izzie insisted.

"Wait a minute i thought we were talking about having babies not the lack of my love life."Meredith muttered.

Izzie shrugged "We can talk about both and anyways you need to get the guy before you have a child it's how it works."

"How about we finish school before the kid arrives ." Cristina muttered and Meredith and April laughed knowing it would bug Izzie and it did too judging from the expression on her face.

"Whatever the point is you need to perk up a little and maybe the hot guy will ask you out."Izzie said ignoring Cristina's gagging noise.

"I don't wanna be perky."Meredith whined and the rest of the group laughed at her pitiful whining.

"Well do you want to have a baby?" Izzie asked

"Yes but not for many years." She protested

"Well in any matter's you need to get a guy so trust me i know what i'm doing." Izzie said

Cristina snorted "If you knew what you were doing then why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Izzie just ignored Cristina's comment "Mer i know that you have had a crappy life and just think about the possibility of having a guy and a baby right now."

Meredith hesitated thinking about the possibility of being a mother and having the guy of her dream's and the idea was starting to appeal to her which it shouldn't but it was.

"If i decide to do this then i want Cristina to do this to." Meredith said

"Wait Mer no i don't want to do this." Cristina protested

"Oh come on please i don't want to do this by myself say you'll do it please..." Meredith begged

"Come on Cristina we're just going to bug you until you say yes." Izzie said teasingly

Cristina just looked at Meredith and Izzie who were looking at her with pleading eyes "Oh fine but you'll owe me big time for this." She muttered and the whole table cheered and Izzie rushed over gave her a hug much to Cristina's disgust.

"Okay so just as we are clear we are all doing this right?" Izzie asked and recieved affirmatives from everyone.

"Okay then let's raise a toast to our pregnancy pact for no matter how long it take's hopefully we'll all be pregnant within a year so to Mission: Baby." Izzie said and the other's followed with the same words and all of them toasted each other with their cartons of milk,so now that was settled the girl's of Seattle High started to plan on the mission ahead completely unaware that their live's were going to change forever sooner then they dreamed and it all started on may 1st.

Okay so i decided to try something different then my usual dramatic stories instead going with a bit more comedy in it finding the humor of 15 year olds trying to pregnant with those poor unsuspecting guys who have no idea what's coming so stay tuned. Anyway's i hoped you enjoy it and please remember to review if you could thanks and enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MISSION :BABY STARTS NOW- LOVE IZZIE

Meredith rolled her eyes when she recieved the note from Cristina who got from Izzie appearently who was spreading the word around literally she was beginning to rethink this whole baby idea when Cristina noticed her reaction and shook her head as they walked towards class.

"Meredith you have to do this if i'm doing it then you're doing it." Cristina warned

"I know i just wish Izzie wouldn't hand us all a note when we know we're doing it." Meredith grumbled and watched as her perky friend ran towards them.

"So did you get my note?" Izzie asked the both of them and tried to ignore the glaring looks she was recieving from Meredith and Cristina.

"Yes we both got your note and by the way why did you give us notes again?" Meredith asked Izzie who began to follow them to english class where they were all in the same class together.

"To remind you that today was the day when we start to find a guy to make a baby with." Izzie said almost a little to loud which caused Meredith and Cristina to quiet her down.

"Shhhhhhhhhh keep it down you're going to scare the boy's away." Meredith hissed.

"Maybe it would be for the best." Cristina muttered and Izzie just glared at her.

"No we are doing this we are so doing this." Izzie firmly said and quickly looked around to see if any one was paying attention and gratefully no one was. And as they continued to talk in whispers about their 'project' Meredith the klutz that she normally was accidentally dropped one of her text books and she was about to grab the book from the floor a set of very familiar hands a very male set of hands which made her tingle in places one shoudn't have so she looked up and saw that it was the hot guy who was smiling at her with those deep gorgeous blue eyes and oh my god 'the hair' which was thick and luxorious and black and it made Meredith want to run her fingers right through it.

"I believe this belongs to you." The hot guy said giving her the textbook which Meredith clutched like a lifeline.

"Uh... thanks well i uh ... gotta run." And Meredith ran like the devil and towards the safety of her classroom with her friends right behind her.

Izzie giggled just as she sat down next to Meredith " I think somebody likes you."

"Shut up!" Meredith hissed as the bell finally started to ring and she gave a sigh of relief knowing for now the teasing would stop.

Derek Shepherd was beyond speechless as he watched the girl literally ran for her life as if the devil was chasing her and he probably was, Derek thought as he started to head towards his biology class which normally he didn't mind but today all he could think about was that blonde with her long hair with a tank top and a short skirt he couldn't help but notice her beauty and it wasn't as if she were the most beautiful girl here but there was something about her,something he couldn't quite put his finger to shake those thought's out of his head he spotted his best friend approach him.

"Hey man what's up?" Mark Sloan asked

Derek shrugged "Nothing just heading towards bio you?"

"On my way to gym class." Mark responded with a wink which made Derek roll his eyes Mark was known as a love em leavin type of guy with his blonde hair,brown eyes he liked to believe that he was god's gift to women or so he says anyways.

"Could you stop thinking about the girl's just for a minute." Derek said annoyed as he approached his classroom.

Mark frowned he had never known his best friend to be this upset about that something "What's wrong Shep i've never known you to be this upset over something which by the way what was it?"

"It's about a girl you moron." Derek snapped and watched as Mark laughed about it only made him angrier

"What's so funny?" He snapped

"You i mean who never thought it was about a girl who is she by the way?" Mark asked curiously

Derek shrugged "She had long blonde hair wearing a tank top and skirt look's kind of ordinary."

Mark suspected who he was talking about so he asked "Was she surrounded by that hot perky blonde,  
>and that asian looking girl the one whose always angry?"<p>

"Yes why?" He asked suspiciously

Mark shrugged "That's Meredith Grey she's the daughter of Ellis Grey the world class surgeron at Seattle Grace."

Meredith Grey Derek thought with a brilliant smile on his face her name suited her and he wanted to go out with her badly,well she may be shy but that doesn't change that he wanted her and one way or another he was going to have her.

Mark narrowed his eyes as he watch Derek gave a little smile on his face "Shep... what's going on in that thick head of yours?"

Fortuantely the bell rang so he didn't have time to tell Mark his plan to make his mission to make Meredith Grey his girlfriend one way or another for whatever it takes.

After english was over Meredith,Izzie,Cristina and right behind them was April who looked to be out of breath was headed towards the cafeteria since it was now lunch to discuss more of their 'plans' when Cristina asked a question that no one dared to ask.

"Izzie are you pregnant or something is this this the real reason why you're doing this and getting us involved somehow?"

Izzie shook her head "No i just want one it wouldn't be the same without you guys just think a year from now we could either be pregnant or have the baby." Izzie said excitedly causing the rest of the group to roll their they saw a bunch of hot guys sitting at the table across the room from them there was a blonde,two dark haired hunks and a red head sitting and one of the 'hot guys' was Meredith's own 'mr gorgeous' himself who hadn't yet noticed that she was there.

"Wow look at that all that piece of meat are sitting right there." Izzie said practically drooling at the sight of them.

"Including Meredith's love interest." Cristina said wryly causing Meredith to blush

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Meredith hissed a little bit to loud causing the group of guys to turn around to stare at them including her so called 'love interest' who gave her his wicked smile which made her blush even harder then before if that was possible and then she watched as the group of guys lifted their trays and made their way towards the girls.

The blonde one approached them first "May we sit down with you guys?"He asked and all the girl's nodded and one by one they sat down and much to her horror Meredith watched as her 'love interest sat down beside her.'

"So we meet again." He said and watched with fascination as she blushed.

"Yes we do."Meredith said a little shyly

"Do you want to tell me your name or do you want me to guess what it is?"He asked

"Oh my name is Meredith and your's is?" Meredith asked.

"Derek Shepherd at your service Meredith." Derek said and reached for her hands and when they connected it was like lightning had struck.

"So what bring's you over to our table?" Meredith asked Derek as they both watched their friends chat and flirt with one another much to their amusement.

"Well we were having this nice lunch when this beautiful young woman decided to make her presence known so then we decided to come over and check things out."

Meredith flushed "I can't believe i said that out loud." She muttered and glared at Derek who began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She demanded

"Nothing you look beautiful when you blush." Derek said eyes twinkling

Meredith rolled her eyes "I do not."

"Yes i do and i want to take you out on saturday night." He said a little bit to loudly causing the whole table to stare at them with interest.

"Dude you want to take out Meredith Grey?" The blonde asked him causing Derek to roll his eyes "Yes i do you idiot." "Meredith this idiot is Mark Sloan he likes the girls too much",he said pointing to the blonde who Izzie was drooling over."And over there with the dark hair and champion of wrestling is Alex Karev who waved over to the girls, and over there is Jackson Avery with the dark shirt on ,and last but not least the red head is Owen Hunt." Derek introduced them all.

"Why would you want to take me out?" Meredith asked suspiciously.

He shrugged "Because i like you and we have that certain something that i can't describe and i really want to get to know you."

Meredith rolled her eyes "That sounds to be corny."

Derek moved in a little bit closer causing shiver's down her spine "But it's true i do want to get to know you better."

She was powerless to say no to him so she didn't "Okay fine i'll go out with you." And blushed when the whole table clapped with joy while Derek beamed at her "Okay how about i'll pick you up at 7 then?" He asked and she nodded and gave him her phone number and address on a piece of paper.

Derek looked down at the paper and smiled folding it and placed in his jean's pocket and then nodded towards the guys "Come on guy's let's go." He said and the girl's watched as all five of them left causing them to sigh in disappointment.

"Wow look at all that fine piece of men out there." Izzie sighed entranced with Mark who to her was the hottest guy she had ever seen in her life.

Cristina just shrugged "Yeah they're alright i guess." She admitted

April sighed as well "Jackson is so hot and Alex is too."

Izzie noticed that Meredith was a bit quiet so she teased her "Looks like Mer has the hottest guy in here."  
>And watched as her friend blushed.<p>

"I do not." Meredith denied

"Yes you do!" The rest of the group yelled.

"Okay so i do so it's not something's going to happen anytime soon." Meredith replied hoping that was the case.

"I bet it does."Izzie said winking at her causing Meredith's eyes to roll.

"You have a dirty mind."Meredith muttered and Izzie nodded "I need to be since we are all planning to have babies." She reminded her friend.

Izzie's eyes started to widen that Meredith would be the first one to get pregnant "Meredith will be the first one to get pregnant."

"I am not."Meredith quickly denied

"Meredith's going to get pregnant!." Izzie chanted and the other's followed her lead causing Meredith to put her hands over her face and wondered how she ever got into this mess in the first shook her head this had better be worth.

Okay so Meredith has found Derek or the other way around lol who will hook up next? i honestly have no idea so whoever you want to see hooked up as a couple feel free to let me know i will put together who ever has the most fan response to this so please let me know. I know that there is 5 guys and there is only 4 girl's written in here so it means i should write in a 5 th girl so who should she be either Lexie or Addison and who should be with what guy also let me know. Anyways i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to add a review to whom hooks up with whom lol so the more reviews the better,  
>thanks and enjoy! <p>


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Izzie couldn't help but smile as she watched Meredith talk with Derek who seemed entranced by what she was saying and she couldn't help but be pleased knowing that her plan was going to work she thought gleefully as she watched everyone else chatting away and she didn't notice anyone approach her.

"May i sit here?" A male voice asked and Izzie saw that it was Alex Karev who she remember was a bit of a cocky arrogant jock who seemed to think that he was god's gift to women.

Izzie said "Why not it's a free country."She turned away from him trying not to notice how hot Alex was.

"So are you going to talk to me or what?" Alex asked sarcastically

Izzie just rolled her eyes "What makes you think i would talk to a arrogant pig like you?"

"Because i'm hot and you like me?"Alex asked with a smirk on his face which made her want to slap him across the face.

"In your dreams." Izzie muttered

"Every night babe." Alex assured her.

"Whatever."

"So you want to go out with me sometime?" Alex asked casually

Izzie just stared at him like he was a frog "Are you kidding me? why would i go out with a arrogant jerk like you?"

Alex shrugged "I don't know i thought i would try anyways."

Izzie sighed she can't be really picky at this point after all the goal was to have a baby and it looked like her options were limited at the moment.

"Fine one date that's all." Izzie sighed and reached for her notebook and scribbled out her address and gave it to Alex who gave her a smug look,

"That's all i need babe." Alex said and much to her relief Derek began to call out to the boy's who for the most part were reluctant to leave including Derek himself who obviously didn't want to leave Meredith who was gazing adoringly at him.

When all the boy's all left a few minutes later it seemed like they were alot happier then they were in a long time especially Meredith whose glow never faded away and who became the target of some well meaning jokes.

"So Meredith when's Derek going to take you out?" Izzie teased and laughed when her friend blushed.

"Shut up do you think i didn't notice Alex checking you out." Meredith retorted

But Izzie never wavered "Oh yeah him? i agreed to one date nothing more." Izzie said

Meredith, Cristina and April just looked at her and Izzie said "What?"

"What about the pregnancy pact?" Meredith asked whispering so they weren't over heard by anyone.

"What about it?" Izzie asked.

"Well are you going to try and make a baby with Alex aren't you ?" Cristina demanded

Izzie just snorted "Me and Alex? please i want to do it with someone i like. So did anyone find anyone they liked besides Meredith?"She asked and once again watched her friend flush.

"I did i'm going out with Jackson on saturday night." April said eagerly never believing that a hot guy like him would go out with a girl like her.

"Same except it's with Owen."Cristina declared and everyone started talking among themselves about the boy's they liked when they heard the sound of heels making their way towards them.

"May i join you guys i'm new here so i was wondering if i could just never mind i'll go." The young woman rambled before starting to walk away from the table when Izzie stopped her.

"Do you like babies?" Izzie asked wanting to make sure that the young woman liked children before inviting her to the group.

"Yes why?" The young woman asked suspiciously her blue eyes narrowing.

Izzie shrugged "Just wondering come sit with us." She said and pulled the young woman into the group where three sets of eyes staring at them.

The young woman stared wide eyed at the group unbelieving she managed to get here so she began to introduce herself to the group that was staring at her "Hi my name is Addison Forbes Montgomery but you can call me Addie." Addison said and one by one the others introduced themself starting with the blonde who was nice to her.

"Hi my name is Isobel Stevens but you can call me Izzie." The blonde said with a friendly smile

"My name is Meredith Grey." The other blonde said

"Hi i'm Cristina Yang." The Asian girl said

"Hi i'm April Kepner." The brunette said with a friendly smile.

Addison breathed a sigh of relief as she gazed around the table they were all a friendly bunch she thought happily but she had a feeling something strange was going on.

"So is this a secret group or what?" Addison asked.

"Kind of,but this group has made a pact."Meredith said to the redhead who now looked confused.

"What kind of pact?" Addison asked nervously wishing that she could take back the question

"A pregnancy pact." Izzie said rather cheerfully

"What so all of you are trying to get pregnant why?" She asked

Cristina looked at Izzie before mocking her "Yeah why is that Izzie?" She asked and earned a glare from Izzie which she blatantly ignored.

Izzie just shrugged "I just thought that maybe it would be cool to have a baby so we made a pact that within one year all of us would either be pregnant or had the baby already and it took me quite of bit of convincing on my part to the rest of the group to do it."

Addison found that strangely appealing she didn't know why but she did "So how does this work exactly don't you need a guy for that or something?"

"Need a guy for what?" Said a male voice behind them and Addison turned around the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen with his blonde hair and blue eyes with a fantastic body she was literally drooling over him.

The guy finally noticed her and gave her a wicked smile "Mark Sloan and you are?"

Addison couldn't stop staring at him "My name ..is .. uh.. Addison Forbes Montgomery." She mumbled and heard the laughter coming from around the table.

Mark smiled and was eyeing her body up and down which made her body tingle with pleasure "Say Addison you want to go out sometime?"

Addison's mouth suddenly went wide open "You're asking me out?"

"Yeah i think you're hot so what do you say?" Mark asked hoping that the hot red head would say yes.

Addison gave a little smile "I think it sounds great how about saturday night?" She asked

"Sound's perfect i'll see you ladies later." Mark said and winked as he left.

Addison turned towards her new found friends "Holy shit i can't believe he's hot."

Izzie smirked into Meredith's direction who once again blushed "If you think he's hot you should see Mer's crush."

Now Addison was intrigued "So what does he look like?"

Before Meredith could smack her Izzie went and described Derek who by the sound of things was extremely hot but was already taken.

Izzie turned towards her with a serious look in her face "So what do you say you want to join this group who's intention is to have a baby?"

Addison thought about it then smiled "Yeah i'm in."

Izzie squealed and clapped her hands "We are going to so have good looking babies!" She said and lifted her drink of pop against her friends and said "Let's get this party started." And on that note they got up from the lunch table and started to make plans for saturday night with the hope of the end of the night that would result in all of them getting pregnant and for the boys who had no idea what they were going to get into.

Okay so there are your potential couples some of you may agree or diasgree with but when i got some of the responses they were going on the path that i was going on so that's why i paired them like that. And if you're wondering why i haven't put Lexie in yet it's because i haven't told Meredith's personal life yet although that will be happening soon i promise but i felt like it would be extremely awkward for Meredith so i left Lexie out for now maybe at some point i'll put her in i don't know. Anyways the next chapter will all about their dates and how it went and what possibly may or may not happen at the end of it so stay tuned in the meantime i hoped you enjoyed it and i hope that you will review it, thanks and enjoy! 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Saturday had arrived and Meredith had spent the past afternoon getting herself ready for her date with Derek, who was going to be at her place within the hour and she had yet to find a outfit to wear to get him to sleep with that she didn't think that was going to be a problem Meredith thought as she continued to search into her closet for a perfect outfit, ever since he had asked her out Derek had been hanging around her like a eager puppy waiting for a treat and it was flattering considering she wasn't a beautiful girl to begin with,but he kept insisting that she was so she never argued with now here she was on a saturday night getting ready to go out with the hottest guy in school when her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"She answered knowing it was probably Izzie on the other end.

"Hi so are you ready for you're big night?" Izzie asked eagerly

Meredith rolled her eyes"If by big night you mean seducing him then yes i am." She said sarcastically

"Oh be quiet just think of how cute your babie's will be with Derek." Izzie reminded her.

"Someone has to much baby on her brain." Meredith said wryly and she could hear Izzie chuckle in the backround.

"Well i can't help it i just want one so badly." Her friend said dreamily.

"We know so are you ready for your date with Alex tonight?"Meredith asked teasingly knowing how much she despised the guy.

She heard Izzie sigh in the backround "Unfortunately i really don't want to go out with this guy but really what choice do i have?"

"You can tell him to back off and undo this pregnancy pact." Meredith said teasingly

"Ha ha not very funny so what have you decided to wear?" Izzie asked changing the topic completely

"I have no idea what i'm going to wear."Meredith admitted to her friend

"Just put on that mini skirt and a lacy top that you have Derek won't care in fact i think he'll drool all over it and jump you if get that lucky."Izzie said

"Right anyway's i gotta go i have to finish getting ready so we'll all meet up later?" Meredith asked

"Yeah right before our actual date's see you then bye." Izzie said and both hung up the phone so that they both could finish getting dressed.

Meredith began to pull out her black mini skirt in which she had never a reason to wear but now did and found a flimsy of a top as she could find a white see through tank top which fitted perfectly with the black mini so she put that on,along with putting on a pair of heels which she never that completed Meredith looked at the mirror and grimiaced at her hair which looked like it needed to be brushed so she grabbed her brush and gently used it on her hair which now made it at least acceptable,then she grabbed the make up that was sitting on her desk and put on some mascara ,some blush and some gloss lip to finish off her Meredith looked at herself and decided she didn't look half bad with her blonde hair tamed her green eyes looked bigger she almost looked good almost she decided and plopped down on her bed waiting for her date to arrive.

After fifteen minutes of waiting Meredith finally heard the doorbell ring she got up checked her appearence one last time and slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door where she saw that Derek was holding a bouquet of flowers and eyeing her up and down and gave her a slow whistle.

"Wow you look beautiful." Derek said and Meredith blushed.

"Thank you,you look hot." She said back and was amused when his cheek's reddened which she had to say was delighted to see.

"Gee thanks guy's want to be called hot." He said rolling his eyes which made Meredith giggle

"But you are you can have any girl you want!" Meredith pointed out as he opened the passenger door and gently helped her into his car.

"Yes but i want you." Derek said huskily and caused her to tingle in all sort's of places.

"Well you can have me anytime."Meredith purred and watched Derek's eyebrow's suddenly arch as he closed the door before making his way towards the other side of the car before getting in.

"Well don't make promises that you can't keep ." He responded right back and gave her a smoldering look that made her glad that she was sitting down.

"Whatever let's go."Meredith said and Derek nodded and one second later he was pulling out of her driveway and onto the date.

Izzie hadn't had been with Alex for more than a few minutes and he already agitated her by calling her 'babe'  
>and 'hot' and normally she wouldn't care if someone called her that but for some reason Alex saying it pissed her off and she didn't know why. They were driving towards the mall for a quick get together with her friends before getting on with their dates or in her case one date and that would be it and move on and find someone who would give her that much wanted baby.<p>

"So what's on your mind babe?" Alex asked as he drove towards the mall

Izzie glared at him "Don't call me 'babe' jackass." She retorted and wondered right then and there if she could get out of this right then and there.

Alex could practically read her mind and chuckled knowing it would piss Izzie off "You're not getting out of this date so easily i'm going to prove that i ain't some jackass you know,just wait and see."

"Yeah right 'jackass." Izzie muttered

Alex decided to ignore that and tried to make a conversation with her "So we're meeting some friends before the date?"

Izzie came up with a "Uh huh." And kept on staring at the window and tried not to look at him.

Alex was starting to get pissed off now "You know what you're starting to piss me off with that attitude of your's."

Izzie turned around and glared at him "You've been pissing me off since the day we met."

"Ditto." He muttered

"What did you say?" Izzie asked coldly

"You heard me."

"Why you little..."Izzie said beginning to smack him starting with his arms then his chest then everywhere else she could reach before Alex had enough and pulled the car over to the side of the road and then looked back at her and grabbed her wrists and held them.

Izzie just stared at him panting from all the hitting she did to him and realized that she didn't hate him,she liked him and it bothered her just a little but not as much as it did a few days ago so now she was going to do something about it. She pulled Alex towards her pulled his head towards hers and gave him a kiss that literally rocked Seattle and much to her delight he responded hungrily and wrapped his arms around her and the kiss went on for some time before they broke up the of them just stared at each other trying to figure out where it would go and she knew where she wanted it to go so she told him.

"I want to have sex with you." Izzie said rather boldly

Alex arched his dark brow "You do?"

"Yes come on let's do it what are you waiting for?" She asked him and Alex didn't hesitate he grabbed her hand and moved her into the back seat of his car and progressed to have the sex they both desperately wanted completely forgetting about the friends they were supposed to meet at the mall.

Meredith and their dates had been waiting at the mall for the last forty five minutes waiting for Izzie and Alex to arrive only they hadn't not quite yet anyway and they were all getting impatient.

"Where in the hell is Izzie ?" Meredith asked hoping that her friend was okay and that nothing had happend to her. If only she knew...

Okay so it looks like Izzie got the ball rolling with being the first of friends who have sex but what about the rest of them? stay tuned for the next chapter which i'll admit will be mostly MerDer so there will be casual mentions of the other couples in this chapter so stay tuned. Anyways i hope you enjoyed this particular chapter this one was fun to write especially Izzie/Alex who are adorable together and will likely stay that way but as a writer i'll never tell so in the meantime please read and review and i may have chapter 5 up and running as early as tomorrow! so thanks and enjoy! Also i am in search of a beta reader so if you know of a good one could you let me know? i'm sort of struggling with my stories and i would really like a second set of eyes before i put up the chapter so if you could that would be great,thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Over a hour had passed before Izzie and Alex decided to make an appearance, and judging by the wrinkles in their clothes, it appeared the party had already started. Meredith watched the two of them leave Alex's car and make their way to them.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Izzie asked a, little too cheerful for Meredith's liking, though of course good sex could do that you, she thought, shivering in anticipation of what might happen a little bit later.

"Waiting for you, but I could tell you already got some," Cristina said dryly, and everyone laughed as Izzie blushed while Alex smirked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen, it uh just did, so what is everyone going to do now?" Izzie asked curiously.

Meredith looked at Derek before glancing back at Izzie. "I guess we're going to go to wherever Derek is taking me."

"Same here, except with Owen," Cristina added, and the rest of the girls said the same thing about heading off with their dates who were anxious to leave.

"Okay, have fun and remember: no glove, no love," Izzie said, winking at all her friends who just rolled their eyes at her and went off on their respective dates.

Meredith couldn't have gotten away from Izzie fast enough. Just as she heard footsteps walk behind, her knowing it was Derek she kept her head down, not wanting him to see her face, which she was sure was red with embarrassment after that little statement Izzie had made. Meredith made it to his car when she felt a hand on her shoulders which sent a familiar tingle down her spine. Glancing up, Meredith saw something tender on Derek's face which made her feel a little less embarrassed about the whole thing.

Derek tilted her head up so she could face him. "Meredith, are you okay?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" Meredith asked, her face still a bit flushed.

He shrugged "Maybe it was what your friend said that bothered you, the 'no love, no glove' part, which probably lead you to believe that I would sleep with you."

Now she was really embarrassed. "No, that part didn't bother me," she lied.

Derek shook his head. "Meredith, I have never forced anyone to sleep with me if they didn't want to, and I am not going to force you until you're ready, okay?"

Meredith gulped but nodded and listened as Derek continued on. "Why don't we grab something to eat and talk more about this?" he asked, and Meredith breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he wouldn't force her into sleeping with him made her feel a lot better and increased the odds that she would in fact sleep with him.

"Okay, I trust you," Meredith said, watching as Derek gave her one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen, one that had her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Okay, so shall we go on our date then, where we may or may not get lucky?" Derek asked and winked at her, causing her to giggle, which was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"We may," Meredith said continuing to giggle. She had never had this much fun before with anyone, and it was quite refreshing for her. Derek walked her the rest of the way to his car and opened up the passenger side of the car and helped her get into. He it closed the door and walked over to the other side and let himself in before turning the engine on and leaving for their unknown destination.

They arrived at a little restaurant not too far from Meredith's called "Tony's," a place, from what she knew, served the best Italian food on the planet. Plus, they were well known for their desserts, which Meredith hoped included cheesecake, was her absolute favorite. She wondered how Derek managed to get in, considering you had to make reservations about a month ahead and that the prices were enormously expensive.

"Derek, how did you manage to get in here?" Meredith asked him as they got out of the car and started to walk towards the restaurant.

He shrugged and gave a little smirk. "Well, you see, I had this feeling that a certain young blonde would go out with me so I had made reservations for this place over a month ago, and it turns out I didn't need to cancel them," he said softly and turned towards Meredith. He tilted her head up and leaned down and kissed her and it was the best kiss she ever had.

Reluctantly Derek pulled away from Meredith and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was, with her soft blonde hair blowing in a slight breeze and her green eyes sparkling, she took his breath away. She was fifteen but he couldn't imagine being with anyone else and if he had his way she would be his future, no matter how long it would take, she would be his forever.

Wow! Meredith thought as she touched her lips which were still tingling from the best kiss of her life. She wanted more of it, on the other hand Derek was probably thinking that she was a lousy kisser and never wanted to kiss her again!

Derek began to notice Meredith's change from blissful to panicky and wondered if it was something he did or if he moved too fast with the kissing. He had to know for sure.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, did I rush too fast with the kissing and all?" Derek asked, nervously hoping that it was not the case.

"No, of course not, I loved the kissing. I mean, I'm up to it," Meredith said reassuringly.

Derek was relieved. "Good, I'm all for the kissing part, too," he said, giving her a wink which made her giggle and lifted his spirits even more.

"I'm sure you are - for the kissing part, I mean," she responded playfully and linked her arms with his. They both walked into the restaurant, where they were ushered immediately into a booth. For the next hour or so the both of them talked about their families, although there wasn't much to say about that on her end while Derek mentioned growing up with four sisters, which according to him was a pain, though he loved them.

Meredith loved hearing him talk, especially about his family. She wished that she had one of her own to talk about, but then she remembered she could have one, all she had to do was seduce him and she had a pretty good idea where to begin. She slowly kicked off her heels and put a foot inside his pant suit, her toes stroking his ankle before moving up his leg and slowly nearing his thigh. Suddenly she felt him grab her foot and gently lower it.

"Meredith, what are you doing?" Derek asked hoarsely, and she couldn't help but notice how his blue eyes had darkened as if he were... aroused.

"My feet were beginning to hurt in heels, so I took them off. Why, does it bother you that I did?" Meredith asked innocently, and was rewarded with a growl.

"You're playing with fire, Meredith," he said huskily.

"But I love playing with fire," she purred. Before she knew it, Derek had called the waiter for the check and within minutes the check was paid and they were out the door.

Derek practically dragged Meredith out the door and toward his car, where he pulled her close towards him and began kissing her - slowly at first, then passionately with tongue. This went on for several minutes before they pulled away, panting as they tried to gasp for air.

He looked at her for a minute before asking her, "Do you want to continue this? Or do you want to call it a night? It's up to you."

Meredith thought about it for a second before replying, "Let's go." And they did, they found a nearby secluded area where they spent the next few hours having sex, without a condom of course, much to Derek's chagrin but to Meredith's delight and Izzie's when she found out about it later.

Reluctantly, Derek took her home sometime after midnight, promising that what happened between them would happen again. Meredith smiled and told him she was looking forward to it, and a few minutes later they arrived back at the house and Derek made sure that she was walked to the door.

"I hope you had a good time tonight, Meredith. I know I did," Derek said, smirking.

Meredith rolled her eyes but giggled anyways. "I know you did, and so did I," she said softly.

He leaned down and kissed her, this time not with passion but with tenderness that made Meredith want to weep.

"Goodnight, Meredith," Derek said softly.

"Goodnight, Derek. Sweet dreams," Meredith responded softly and turned away from him and quietly entered the house, though not without one last glance at Derek. By now he was at his car and was getting in. A few seconds later he was gone, leaving her on her own. She quietly closed the door and made her way towards her room where she laid down on her bed and began to think that tonight was the night that may have changed her life forever. The old Meredith would have been scared shitless; the new Meredith was not. and it was Derek who made it possible for her to love. She was okay with where this would take her and she would be waiting.

Okay so the next chapter will be the aftermath of all this as the girl's discuss what had happend on their dates so please stay i'll be heading out of town for a few days and won't be back until sometime next week,in the meantime i hoped you enjoyed this chapter i know it wasn't much but i promise to make into a filler when i get home so please be patient and in the meantime please leave reviews i enjoy getting them so thanks and enjoy! 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Meredith was finally relieved as monday came and was finally excited to be able to tell her friends all about it,well minus the sex part with Derek she thought blushing as she recalled every detail vividly as she walked into the school and saw Izzie,Cristina,April and Addison chatting around her locker waiting for her arrival.

"Hey girl's how was your weekend?" she asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Izzie just smiled and responded with " My weekend went very well and judging from the expression on your face it went very well." she said and watched Meredith blush as she opened up her locker and grabbed the neccessary books and binders needed.

Slamming her locker shut Meredith looked at her friends before saying "I know you want details about my with Derek,but you know me i don't kiss and tell on the first date." she said smirking and watched her friends roll their eyes.

Cristina didn't hesitate in telling her about her date which was amazing and that Owen had taken her out for dinner at a nice restaurant before taking her to his 'place' and she continued on with how many times they had sex,and if you believed her it was five but if it was the truth was probably only twice.  
>She and Derek on the other had had sex twice and both times were fantastic not that anyone would ever find out she thought with a blush on her face,which much to her chagrin Cristina noticed.<p>

"Okay Meredith come on spill i've spilled out my sex life now you have to." Cristina insisted.

Meredith arched a blonde brow "Oh i do do i?since when?" she asked wryly.

Before Cristina could answer that she spotted Derek and the rest of the guys approach them and she watched all her friends get flustered except for Izzie who looked rather annoyed at the sight of Alex and Derek? he looked like he could eat Meredith up with the heat in his eyes,and Meredith looked like she would enjoy it if the blush meant anything.

Derek walked up towards Meredith who blushed when she saw him "Hey you haven't called me." he said softly and leaned down and kissed her and was happy when she responded back.

She gave a slight moan when they pulled apart "You know it could go both ways you could have easily phoned me." she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her "I always thought that girls wanted a guy to wait a couple of days before calling." he said teasingly and gave a small little laugh when he heard her giggle in response.

Meredith smiled "That's just an exaggeration girls like it when the guy calls the next day so they can make some more plans for the weekend."

"Hmmm i'll keep it in mind for next i mean." Derek said playing with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her ponytail.

"If there's a next time you mean." Meredith teased.

He growled playfully and pulled her close to him "There will be a next time i assure you." he promised her which caused a tingle of excitement running through her.

"Promises,promises." she teased and before Derek could respond the school bell rang and whatever he was about say quickly died and Meredith and her friends started to leave for their classes when Derek called out to her.

"Meredith!" Derek called out.

Meredith quickly turned around "Yeah?" she answered back.

"See you at lunch." he said and winked causing Meredith to giggle before rushing into her class leaving him to walk to his own class smiling, Derek was smiling as he headed towards his own class thinking that he was such a lucky guy to be with Meredith and for as long as he was with her he would make this relationship work no matter what it took.

Lunch time came quickly and Meredith was relieved as she sat down with her friends who were talking quietly about something and judging from their expressions they were not happy.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked as she watched Cristina and Izzie turn away from Addison who was clearly upset.

Addison didn't answer but Izzie did for her "It's Mark she found him flirting with some brunette and when she confronted him Mark didn't deny it and told her what they had wasn't exclusive so she slapped him and told him she never wanted to see him again."

Meredith wasn't surprised and was about to say something when she felt a familiar tingle down her spine so she glanced up and saw Derek smiling down at her.

"How's my favorite girl?" he asked and he leaned down to give her a kiss when she pulled away and watched as his smile disappear all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" he asked confusion written all over his face.

"Your so called friend is." Meredith hissed as she pointed towards Mark who was sitting at a table near them completely unaware of what was going on.

Derek frowned "What did he do now?" he asked suspicion setting in already having a pretty good idea of what had happend.

"Your 'friend' decided that Addison wasn't good enough so he began flirting with some girl right in front of her not even caring that she was right there,he went around doing it like she didn't exist." Meredith said angrily causing a bit of fear in Derek that she was going to dump him because of his idiot friend had done.

Derek reached for her hand and gripped it tightly and was stunned when she pulled back " I don't know if i could do this right now." she said to him.

"Why is it because of my idiot friend here? i apologize for him." he said but Meredith shook her head and placed a hand over his chest.

"It's not you it's me i'm not willing to take a chance on getting hurt so the best thing for you to do is to leave."she said quietly and Derek stared at her green eyes knowing that he would do anything for her.

"Okay Meredith i will leave for now but make no mistake i will not give up on you i will wait for as long as it takes for you to trust me." Derek said firmly and watched as Meredith gave him a sad little smile and watched as he left knowing that them not seeing each other was for the best even if her heart broke.

Derek was furious at Mark as he headed towards the table intending to call him out as he approached him and judging from the smile he gave him he had no idea of what was coming.

"Hey Shep saw you hanging out with those ladies over there and i thought Meredith is the only one for you."  
>Mark snickered but stopped when Derek wasn't laughing.<p>

"What's wrong? did Meredith reject you or something?" he asked.

Derek moved closer towards to him and said "You're an ass."

Mark sat up straighter "What the hell did i do now?"

He rolled his eyes "You know exactly what you did you moron you had to go and flirt with somebody else didn't you?"

Mark narrowed his eyes "So? it's not like it effects you or anything besides Addison and i are not exclusive or anything."

His friend didn't get it did he so he tried to get him to see what he did "You don't get it do you?thanks to what you did,Meredith doesn't want to go out anymore saying that because of you she doesn't trust me."  
>Derek hissed before he could draw a crowd.<p>

Mark could tell his friend was upset so he tryed to calm him down "Okay i'll go and apologize to both Addison and Meredith if it makes you happy."

Derek shook his head "No don't do it just because i'm mad at you do it if you really mean it,i'm out of here." he said and heard Mark call for him but he didn't listen instead just kept on walking.

The next few weeks were the hardest for as Meredith tried to forget about Derek but it wasn't easy as she watched him walk towards the class with his head held down and she wanted to go over there and tell him that everything would be alright,but it wasn't as simple as that and as much as she wanted to get back together with him she wasn't ready to trust quite yet and wasn't sure if she ever still she couldn't help but sigh with the longing to be with him.

"Meredith why don't you go and talk to him already it's been three weeks." Izzie said with a worried frown on her face.

Meredith shook her head "It's not that simple i wish it was."

Cristina normally would stay out out of a conversation but decided to get into in this one " Just go and talk to him Meredith what could possibly go wrong?"

Meredith felt a little bit queasy" I think i'm going to be sick." she said and got up and quickly ran to the washroom and just barely made it to the toilet .As soon as she was done she heard her friends suddenly approach from the hallway.

"Meredith are you okay?" she heard Izzie ask.

"Yes i'm fine it happens once in a while no biggie ." Meredith said standing at the sink washing her face.

Izzie stared at Cristina,April and Addison before asking "So how long has this been going on this throwing up?"

Meredith thought about it before responding "A few days why?" And suddenly a thought came through her she couldn't be pregnant already... could she?

Sorry for the delay i was on vacation and my computer died so i wasn't able to write this chapter until now anyways i know you're confused that i broke up Meredith and Derek no worries they'll be back together real soon especially since there is a chance that she is as for the mysterious brunette that Mark flirted with anyone want to take a guess on who that is? she'll make an appearence soon so please stay tuned.I hoped you enjoyed this chapter i had fun writing this so it would mean alot if you would review after you've read it,thanks and enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A thought ran through Meredith's head, was it possible that she was pregnant evidently the signs were all there,the unexplained nausea,the tiredness and her sudden cravings for pickles which she had never liked until now. A sudden chill ran through her spine it was VERY likely she was and a rush of panic started to fill every part of her body, and silently Meredith sank to the floor and began to sob.

Outside the bathroom door Izzie heard the sound of Meredith's sobs and quickly ran inside only to find Meredith sitting on the floor,arms across her legs and rocking her body back and forth as like would one with a child. Rushing towards her friend Izzie grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Meredith who clutched it like a life line.

"Thanks Iz." Meredith said wiping the tears from her face with the paper towel and handed it back to her friend who immediately threw it into the trash can and gave Meredith a reassuring hug to let her know that everything will be alright.

" Are you going to be okay now Mer?" Izzie asked a few minutes later while watching Meredith wash up after her meltdown.

Meredith nodded as she wiped her hands on the paper towel " Yes i'll be fine,hormones you know."she said.

Izzie wasn't convinced but decided to let it pass as they were going to be late for class as it is "Okay i'll go get you a pregnancy test after school so you'll know for sure okay?" she said hoping it would relieve Meredith for a little while anyways.

"Could we actually do it at your place? I don't want my mom knowing i'm pregnant just yet,and knowing my mom she would either kick me out of the house,or order me to have a abortion." Meredith said shuddering at the thought of killing a tiny human baby and the fact that her mother wouldn't hesitate in killing it.

Izzie shuddered as well,having met Ellis Grey she understood why her friend would rather not do it at home so she said to Meredith " Of course my mother won't be home til midnight so she won't care." she assured her friend.

"Thanks Iz you have no idea how much this mean's to me,i really appreciate this." Meredith said

walking out of the bathroom.

"No problem that's what friends are for right?"Izzie said smiling and then the two of them exited the bathroom and headed towards class where for the rest of the day the thoughts of being pregnant ceased and allowed Meredith to enjoy the rest of the school day and knowing whatever happens later,well she'll deal with it then.

Later that evening at the Stevens trailer Meredith sat on Izzie's bed with a box with a couple of pregnancy tests that her friend had gotten for her,which she realized that in a few minutes her life could change her life forever and Meredith panicked once again.

"Izzie i don't know if i can do this." Meredith said her hands trembling with fright.

Izzie walked from the kitchen where she had been getting sodas for her and Meredith "Yes you can do this,i know you can do it." she assured Meredith and gave her a gentle hug as she sat down on her bed.

"But what if i am pregnant,what do i tell my mom?" Meredith quietly asked her friend.

Izzie hesitated before answering " Look we don't even know you are pregnant yet so let's worry about it later okay,so go and take the test already!" she ordered and Meredith got up rather hesitantly before Izzie pointed to the bathroom door "Just go!".

Meredith sighed knowing Izzie wasn't going to let her out of it so she picked up the box that held the tests and headed towards the bathroom where,in the next few minutes would determine the rest of her life and so she peed on the stick and placed it gently on the sink and prayed that it would be negative.

_Please don't let me be pregnant already _Meredith thought as she paced back and forth inside the bathroom as she waited for the timer to go off ,_i know i said i wanted this but if i'm pregnant how can i handle this on my own? _Hopefully she wouldn't have to find out,but with all the signs pointing to her being pregnant,she had better come up with a answer and soon. And then the next thing she knew the timer had gone off and Meredith's heart began to pound ,so she stood up rather shakily and thought _here goes nothing_ and reached for the test and glanced down at it and her stomach began to drop.

_PREGNANT _and Meredith felt the breath go out out her well at least she knew and now can start planning for the future,which meant for starters leaving the bathroom and telling Izzie _well here goes nothing _Meredith thought and left the bathroom.

Izzie was sitting on her bed when she heard the bathroom door open and judging from the paleness of her friend's face she automatically knew the result.

"So you're pregnant,are you alright?" Izzie asked in a sympathetic voice.

Meredith shrugged and sat down on the bed " I suppose i mean it was part of the plan,right?" she responded rather dazedly.

Izzie wrapped her arm around Meredith's shoulder "Don't worry everyone else will be in your position soon enough."

Meredith held back a laugh "And we'll be the five crazy pregnant teens then right?"

Izzie chuckled "I guess we will,so are you going to tell Derek about the baby?"

Meredith paused " I don't know i guess i should,right?"

Izzie patted her hand "That's up to you but if it were me,i would tell him and let him decide what he wants."

Meredith thought about it for a minute _what would be the harm in telling him,right? If he doesn't want the baby then at least i'll know for sure and move on._

"I'll tell Derek tomorrow and if he doesn't want the baby,then i can move on right?" Meredith asked her friend.

Izzie shook her head laughing "I don't think it will be as simple as that Mer."

Meredith sighed " I know."

The next day brought a lot of emotions for Meredith who was still coming to terms with her pregnancy and telling about it to Derek whom she hadn't talk to since the break up,and she was not looking forward to it. As she arrived at school she went about looking for Derek who either hadn't arrived yet or avoiding her,and she didn't blame him,it wasn't his fault his friend was a douche bag but she didn't give him the benefit of the doubt and she felt guilty about that. She started looking in the gym where he was often seen,at the chemistry class where on rare occasion was there early and then the cafeteria,she spotted him sitting with his ass of a friend laughing about something so Meredith holding her breath slowly made her way towards the table,when all of a sudden she saw a vaguely familiar brunette rush towards the table and what happend next made her see red.

"Who are you and why are you kissing my boyfriend?" Meredith demanded as she saw Derek's, Mark's and the mysterious brunette turn their heads around..

The brunette said nothing but Derek tried to step in " Meredith this isn't what it looks like" he said standing up and went over and reached for her but she stepped away.

"So well who are you?" Meredith demanded getting angrier by the minute.

The brunette stood up and thought to herself _ well here goes nothing_ " I am your sister Meredith." she whispered.

Okay i am very sorry for taking this long for a chapter i had just gotten busy so i haven't been able to write until now. Anyways i decided to end this chapter with Meredith not only finding out she was pregnant but now finding out that she has a sister and in the next chapter will be her reaction to it and a possible reunion with Derek so stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed this it took me a few days to write it so if you can please review and i hope to have the next chapter up very soon,thanks and enjoy!


End file.
